Vittoria Giovanna/Gaikou Ryuusei
Gaikou Ryuusei (流星・凱光 Ryūsei Gaikō lit Victory Shine Meteor) is a young woman with Quincy powers who was descended from royalty; she is a main character in Bleach: Rasenhiden. Appearance Gaikou has a tall, slender and toned figure; with glistening golden eyes and dirty blond hair which has two curled locks of hair draping the sides of her face. The rest of her hair is normal-appearing, however. Gaikou normally wears an outfit consisting of a modified white tube-top shirt with a black hoodie in the back, with sleeves that hangs around her left shoulder and a long black sleeve over her right arm, also covered with a black leather glove, along with a green metal plate over her left shoulder with two glowing yellow stripes, as well as black leather shorts, a large pouch resting on her left hip over an ankle-length half-dress-like sash, and white knee-high leather boots. She also wears gold rings around her wrists, two blue gloves with gold plates over her knuckles and a necklace with a cross around 'her' neck. Personality and Traits Gaikou is very much aware of her nearly superhuman skill and her success in her profession as a writer, thus her attitude towards others is seen as arrogant. She doesn't socialize much as she finds most people to be "incompatible with her wavelength". Even Dohko, the one person Gaikou does consider her friend, frequently calls her overbearing and pushy, especially when Gaikou successfully manipulates him into assisting her in her work research several times. Gaikou is also an expert at psychological mind tricks. Being very successful at her job results in massive wealth - evident by her house worth several million yen or the watch she wears. She does, however, make it a point that she never was interested in gaining fame and wealth. Her only passion is to write stories, and she goes to great lengths for her research to make her work feel as "realistic" as possible. She is eccentric in procedure and manner, and could even be said to be slightly childish. Even though she acts indifferent to the affairs of others, she does believe in the forces of good. She originally hates all demonic creatures, however over time she learns that humans and demons are equals in their capacity for both righteousness and destruction. Digging further, Gaikou is a person of biting sarcasm; a conversation rarely, if ever finishes without her making a witty retort or remark to an especially ignorant or just plain pants-on-head stupid question or answer; most of which come from her comrades, some of whom tend to get rather, for a lack of a better word, pissed off at her for pointing out their flaws and goof-ups. Despite this, once again, Gaikou cares deeply for their well-beings, and is more often than not just snarking to allow them to realize their mistakes and develop. Then again, sometimes it's just because she feels like being a jackass to people or she's annoyed at them. History Gaikou is the daughter of Doctor Ryuusei, the head doctor of her hometown, and learned much medical knowledge from her father. He used to boast on her abilities as a doctor and she also had dreams to succeed her father as a doctor. Tragedy struck after the event called the "Setting Sun of Earth". The original Tenkahatei King died of illness, and struck the world with a great force that caused several humans to develop demonic powers. This was how Gaikou developed her Quincy powers. One of the Tenkahatei, Dohko Ryuugami's father, attempted to consult Doctor Ryuusei regarding on the King's illness, however he suddenly acted strange and attempted to kill Dohko's father as well. In an act of self-defense, the man dealt a fatal blow to Doctor Ryuusei, causing him to return to his normal self. His last words before his death was for the man to look after Gaikou. Afterward, Dohko's father was killed by Quincy. However, Gaikou misinterpreted this event. In her mind, she thought the man killed her father out of cold blood. Afterward, she left her home, her heart filled with hatred toward the race of Tenkahatei, but she hated the Carmilla Faction more than anyone else, as she thought they took away her father from her. Synopsis Equipment Quincy Cross (滅却十字, Mekkyaku Jūji; lit. Destruction Cross): A small, necklace-like object, shaped in either a cross or a pentacle, that is used as the focal point of her Spirit Weapon. It acts as a beacon for reishi, allowing Gaikou to pour reishi she's gathered from her surroundings into it, which allows it to be used. The Quincy Cross is the source of a Quincy's power. As Gaikou gains power, the cross grows larger and its power grows, though it actually appears as if it is a pentacle that attaches to her weapon, allowing Gaikou enhanced range and sight when aiming at a target. This pentacle can even imbue her bullets with special properties, allowing them to reflect, redirct, pierce, or have various elemental properties. Each Quincy cross is unique to its wielder, similar to the Zanpakutō of a Shinigami, though it is unknown if the cross is part of the user's soul, or a created object; though it is most likely the latter. Seele Schneider (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for Soul Cutter, Japanese for That Which Slits the Soul): In its deactivated state, the Seele Schneider is nothing more than a metallic tube with a hollowed out end. When reishi is drawn into it via Gaikou's powers, it turns into a very thin sword of reiryoku that acts something like a chainsaw; loosening the reishi particles of those that it cuts, allowing the reishi to become easier to absorb. It can also act as an arrow for her Spirit Weapon. Her Seele Schneider appear more elongated and larger than the usual, almost as long and wide as Gaikou herself, as they are generated from her gun when it is not in use, wielding them as if they were broadswords. The reason for their appearance is because Gaikou has little to no control over her reiryoku absorption and manipulation, taking in too much spiritual energy that automatically expels itself in order to not harm Gaikou in the form of overtly-powerful bullets and soul-cutting swords. That being said, when the Seele Schneider strike their target, instead of being absurdly sharp, as they are packed with spiritual energy, they explode after striking their target. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: When wielding her blade, Gaikou's attacks appeared to be unconnected, her motions seemingly unpolished to an untrained observer. With her speed, it seems as if she is wielding many blades at once, moving too fast to see. Her attacks flow into each other with incredible precision, forming a constant near-invisible weave of energy. It should be noted that if Gaikou is not completely allowing her instincts to overwhelm her, then she cannot display her skill properly, leading her to remain unable to execute her Zanjutsu techniques. She focuses on quick, precise strikes, always aiming to hit her opponent's vital points in battle. She uses misdirection in her attacks and even though doing so allows for holes in her defense she is more than capable of making it up with surprise attacks. Gripping her Seele Schneider with both hands, Gaikou attacks from various angles with obscenely powerful blows which tear through the air itself and destroy the ground if they miss. However, utilizing smaller Seele Schneiders, Gaikou can attack quickly but no less deadly—but utilizing a lighter blade, let alone manifesting it is taxing on her spiritual energy reserves, so more often than not she resorts to bulldozing her foe with swords as large as her lithe body. *'Danzai Entō' (断罪炎刀, Conviction of the Flaming Sword): When utilizing this technique, Gaikou gathers the reishi kneaded inside of her body and transfers it to the Seele Schneider that she is holding; then it ignites the reishi particles that are revolving around on the weapon, setting it alight with a blade of blazing wildfire, this serves to distract the opponent from her swings. The result is being simultaneously burned and slashed simultaneously, giving this attack great power. Lastly, this technique is nearly unblockable as the blazing blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, the flames spread to their body, causing them to catch ablaze. By swinging her sword, she can throw the condensed flames against enemies that are far away. Master Marksman: Without a doubt, Gaikou is one hell of a crack shot with her gun. It has been noted that she displays astounding accuracy and the ability to fire bullets rapidly without hesitation, meaning that it is rare that Gaikou's attacks miss. In fact, it has been shown on multiple occasions that Gaikou is one of the stronger fighters in the group, in no due part to her expertise in regards to marksmanship. By infusing her bullets with her spiritual energy, Gaikou is able to achieve a minor form of telekinesis; which, when used, allows her to guide her bullets to her foe at the expense of straining her mind somewhat; enabling her to perform unexpected sharp turns and move her projectiles at impossible angles to take her foes off-guard without fail. However, due to her belief that she is better without any "tricks", Gaikou rarely, if ever utilizes such a skill. She possess several tricks and skills associated with projectiles, such as being able to ricochet her shots against solid surfaces, making them unpredictable, and initiating attacks from otherwise impossible angles. While she prefers exceedingly powerful blasts of spiritual energy, Gaikou is just as much of an acclaimed sharpshooter—as evidenced time and time again; even with only her left hand, her weaker hand, she was able to finish off a round of practice in thirty seconds. Reloading a pistol in one second with one hand is too slow for her, even though she was just testing her gun, and later on, she was able to successfully shoot three people holding a child hostage while falling out of a helicopter. She frequently employs this tactic, using the environment as her weapon to bombard her opponents with attacks from all sides, and then obliterating them when their guard is open. *'Gun Kata': Gun Kata is the style of sophisticated close-quarters gunplay seen in Hong Kong action cinema and in Western films influenced by it; which Gaikou has adapted to her own usage. It resembles a martial arts battle played out with firearms instead of traditional weapons. The focus of gun fu is both style and the usage of firearms in ways that they were not designed to be used. Shooting a gun from each hand, shots from behind the back, as well as the use of guns as melee weapons are all common, mixed with hand-to-hand combat maneuvers, with the conclusion of the battle involving clashing the hammers together. The style allows Gaikou to be extremely *'Tamajikoku' (たまじこく, Bullet Time): A specialized technique that incorporated several components of Hirenkyaku theory into its design, it required the practitioner to have attained efficiency in jump starting their heart with spiritual energy laced adrenaline, causing it to beat at an excess of four hundred beats-per-minute. With the adrenaline coursing through the body, it allowed a practitioner to greatly enhance their reflexes and change the perception of events around them. Wielders could typically perceive time as though it were moving very slowly, and speed up in response, allowing the user to avoid almost any attack and retaliate accordingly. To the most experienced, time had stopped instantaneously. It was usually referred to as a technique meant to be utilized where it was most effective and allowed for the subject's survival in the most extreme of circumstances. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Gaikou is a highly skilled hand-to-hand fighter, and she is a thoroughly competent fighter in regards to close-range and hand-to-hand combat. Though she is shown to prefer using knee jabs and long, punishing punches and kicks, though a downside to these high kicks is occasionally giving her foe the occasional panty shot. Her attacks are able to harm spiritual bodies and cause severe damage to inanimate objects. Her incredible skill in the art is drastically enhanced by her inherent immense strength, giving her the ability to unleash devastating blows with ease. Noticeably, Gaikou's favoured manner of close combat is by using powerful kicks to devastate her foes; Gaikou's fighting style is freestyle and improvised; it follows no particular code of honor at all, and so if necessary, she will actually attack women, hit below the belt, attack even if her opponents have their backs turned on her or are otherwise unprepared or unsuspecting, use opponents as human shields or even bite her opponents. While fighting, Gaikou can also think on the spot, and come up with creative counterattacks against her enemies. *'Majinken' (魔人拳, Demon Fist): An extremely powerful attack; the move consists of Gaikou throwing a powerful punch, with her fist engulfed in flames shaped like a dragon's maw. This move is very powerful as a single move has very high knockback. However, this attack is very hard to use in combat because it is very slow and predictable. Because of this, the move is practically useless in Gaikou's eyes. Additionally, she can pull off a 180° punch by turning in the opposite direction during the charging period. This deals slightly more damage than a normal punch with more knockback. This move can be done on the ground and in mid-air, but on the downside, it is about half a second longer than a normal Majinken. Enormous Strength: Despite her build, Gaikou has proven herself to be deceptively mighty. With a single stomp, she can cause small craters, upturning large portions of concrete; she's also displayed the ability to kick a fully grown man four meters away with one strong kick—her strength has been called almost "demonic", something that she proves rather easily time and time again. Another feat of strength is that she can punch the ground with enough force to cause fissures. Gaikou is able to lift and press 100 metric tons, being stronger than all of the other characters. Her monstrous brute strength also enables her to perform other amazing feats such as punching holes right through thick steel, shatter boulders to smithereens and lift objects many times her own size and weight. Gaikou is able to effortlessly throw a large boulder with a single hand, showing that despite her highly feminine frame, she is deceptively strong. It should be taken into consideration that Gaikou has been able to overpower grown men in some instances. Her attacks are very powerful, and they have above average knockback and can kill as well, although some have low priority; her unarmed blows can clash with bladed weapons and such, as well. Immense Durability: Since birth, Gaikou was diagnosed with a unique disease that shuts down her reaction to pain, becoming extremely durable and highly focused. In this phase, it seems that she is even more difficult to kill than usual; however, this is merely an illusion. All she does is ignore any sense of pain or threat to her life in order to kill her target through sheer force of will; this creates the illusion that she is somehow capable of delaying her death for as long as she needs to. Several times, Gaikou has been shown to have great resilience to physical damage. She can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by heavy machinegun fire, and is only knocked out briefly by it. She can smash Hollows with her fist without showing any sign of pain or injury. It is also worth noting that, for nearly all the battles Gaikou has endured, she has never been crippled, nor has she displayed any serious injuries. Gaikou was also able to withstand several large explosions in her battle with her superior officer at close range, but she was keeping consciousness through sheer willpower alone. Low Speed: Despite her slender frame, Gaikou is known to be rather slow and cumbersome; eschewing speed in favour of offense and defense. She would need rocket skates to be described as "inching along"; taking a while to catch up to the quicker members of her group. However, this does not extend to her reflexes; as she is capable of assaulting the foe a mile a minute in any form of combat that she excels in. Even so, her movements are almost machine-like; she moves with an easily visible gait that is befitting of a robot, which is surprising. She is a very slow character (the slowest out of the main characters to be exact) with slightly above average range; so it means that while she is slow, she has great range and power. Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): Blut is an advanced Quincy technique that grants Gaikou inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities. By making reishi flow directly into her blood vessels, Gaikou is able to drastically increase her attack and defense power. However, despite the significant danger this potentially presents to her opponents, Blut possesses one major flaw in that the independent forms of the technique for attack and defense operate using two different reishi systems, meaning they cannot be employed simultaneously. Amusingly, despite her skin hardening, it has little to effect on adding defensive capabilities to her clothing—more often than not, her clothes are shredded beyond recognition in all of her fights. *'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive form of Blut that grants Gaikou inhuman durability, represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of her skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. If consciously kept at full power, even attacks delivered by a Shinigami's Bankai can potentially be negated completely. However, despite the considerable defense afforded by this technique, it seemingly isn't absolute and can be torn using sufficient power. *'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive form of Blut that grants Gaikou inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring that her attacks are able to significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Gintō Practitioner: Due to her raw offensive power and the effects of her Seele Schneiders, Gaikou has rarely, if ever utilized Gintō, which is not much of a problem. Still, Gaikou has shown sufficient skill in minor defensive and offensive Gintō, which often serves as a distraction to her foes. Due to her enormous skill, Gaikou is able to utilize Gintō without the need for capsule-like tubes used by Quincy to store liquefied spiritual energy, and can unleash them at speeds rivaling Kidō spells that do not need an incantation, activating one after another simultaneously without any form of fatigue being apparent. Gaikou is effortlessly capable of mixing different forms of Gintō, for tremendously devastating results. She is also capable of making numerous complicated traps and seals; and she can also mask Gintō of any type within an active spell for an extra kick. *'Sprenger' (破芒陣 (シュプレンガ), shupurenga, German for Explosion, Japanese for Ripping Grass Formation): This technique uses five Seele Schneiders to create a pentagon-shaped seal which, when activated, causes a massive explosion within its borders. When an object or a person stands within the middle of the Pentagon the placement of the fifth Seele Schneider can trap them by wrapping and binding their legs to the ground with dense spirit particles. The Seele Schneiders function as accumulators, gathering the necessary amount of spirit particles to create the explosion. The liquid inside a silver tube acts as the trigger. The preparations for the technique combined with the charging time for the Seele Schneiders make its use in battle impractical unless Gaikou has a partner that can stall to buy time, or has enough strength to create the formation while under attack. **'Gert Sprenger' (包囲破芒陣 (ゲルトシュプレンガー), Gerutoshupurengā; German for The Stern Javelin Warrior Explosion, Japanese for Siege Ripping Grass Formation): Gert Sprenger is a variation of the regular Sprenger technique which involves Gaikou firing a single Seele Schneider at the intended target, which then stops in mid-air, surrounding the opponent with a high density barrier of reishi. Minuscule cuts created by Seele Schneider cause reishi to flow out of the target's body. Gaikou then throws a Gintō at the Seele Schneider, causing the barrier to implode, culminating in an enormous explosion. Vast Spiritual Power: In no due part because of her heritage of opposing races, Gaikou has a vast amount of spiritual energy, which impressive, even though Gaikou cannot control all of it. No matter this, it is capable of standing up to a powerful Lieutenant's, making it far more devastating than most others'- and this is without Gaikou training it. Her spiritual energy is capable of making rocks crumble if they are in the vicinity; the intensity of which is capable of frightening lower-level Shinigami into submission. However, more often than not, Gaikou's wild spiritual power functions as a defense against illusions due to the sheer amount of it, making her all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. *'Reiryoku Absorption and Manipulation:' As their way of combat, all Quincies draw in and absorb spiritual energy from the surroundings, merging the collected energy with their own in order to manifest powerful weapons in a fight. Due to her experience, Gaikou is capable of drawing in spiritual energy from the atmosphere. In Gaikou's eyes, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power; she is highly powerful with both. All of the time, Gaikou manifests the energy as well as particles into gauntlets, allowing her to fight hand-to-hand with even more strength. Gaikou is also able to suck spiritual particles from inanimate objects via an unknown method. When she utilizes this ability, she is able to brandish horrendously powerful weapons and her bullets have tremendous force behind them. Gaikou is able to manipulate spiritual energy for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes. **'Ransōtengai' (乱装天傀; lit. Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit): This is a high level technique that allows Gaikou to control her body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by her brain, forming lines or strings out of countless reishi. By using this technique, Gaikou can control her body as one would a puppet, allowing her to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs or any other force that would impede normal movement. It should be noted due to its rarity, Gaikou has rarely been shown utilizing this technique on herself; in fact, Gaikou herself has stated that she has no idea how to utilize it to affect herself. However, being unable to use Ransōtengai on her own body does not hamper her much, or maybe it does not hamper her at all, if one is taking the rest of her skills into consideration. However, she has been shown to be able to utilize the ability in order to affect the opponent's body in the heat of the fight, if only by a miniscule amount. As she is unable to completely control them, she is able to use this technique in order to throw the opponent off in their movements, attacks, and movements, leaving them a sitting duck. **'Hirenkyaku Master' (飛廉脚; lit. Flying Screen Step/God Step): Gaikou is skilled in the use of Hirenkyaku, able to keep up with Shunpo users of Lieutenant-level. Manifesting azure spiritual energy around her feet, with a swishing motion, Gaikou disappears, jetting away, vanishing from all but the most trained eyes. As she moves through the atmosphere, her figure appears as small wisps of azure spiritual energy, before reforming at the location in which she desires. Despite being so young, Gaikou's skill in Hirenkyaku is enough to take even Captains by surprise, which comes as a shock to most; she is capable of moving with long, elegant strides at what is perceived as something close to the speed of sound in the Human World, allowing her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle she is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for her opponents to find an opening and counterattack, even keeping fast foes on their toes with her attacks. Gaikou's proficiency in this technique enables her to manifest and expand these wisps of spiritual energy which are formed when she moves as full-bodied afterimages of herself, which can be utilized to confound her opponent without any hesitation. The amount of afterimages she forms can number in the dozens; and they, as well, if infused with Gaikou's spiritual energy can attack with her gun, enabling a fierce onslaught to bombard her foe. Spirit Weapon Entōjūte (炎刀銃手, The Gun-Gauntlet of Flaming Swords): Using her Quincy Cross, Gaikou is able to concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Unlike the bows displayed by most other Quincy, her particular weapon takes upon the form of a powerful gauntlet which assists her in close-quarters combat; to activate it, she covers her left arm all the way up to the shoulder with spiritual energy which solidifies into a form of armour. The arm is black, with a gold stripe running down the length of the center. Her fingertips have red diamond shaped marks on them. A spike protrudes from the shoulder. and two more, resembling claws, extend over her chest. This can also be transformed into a triple-barreled, triple-cylindered revolver, ornamented with scrollwork patterns, a small dog's head in place of the iron sights on each barrel, and a silver chain in the shape of a three-headed dog with a wing hanging from the end of the grip. This gun is a semi-automatic, break loading revolver with three barrels and three cylinders. It is initially capable of holding 18 shots at once, having six chambers per cylinder. It is reloaded by a breaking mechanism that tilts the barrels and cylinders at an angle, allowing the ejection of spent cartridges and the placement of fresh rounds, ending with a flick of the wrist that snaps the barrels back into place. Three bullets are fired at once, allowing for only six shots per reload. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By further collecting reishi, Gaikou is capable of forming the spiritual arrows that are typical of other Quincy bows; and she is capable of generating around seven of the arrows at the same time. However, she has the ability to generate them without the need of a Spirit Weapon, instead forming and firing them by just thrusting forward with her hands. These arrows appear as crescent-shaped blasts of reishi, though they still retain enough force to create deep cavities in the ground. She is also able to fire them in rapid succession as a continuous barrage. **'Glänzende Ansturms' (炯然躍進 (グランゼンヅ・アンスタームス), Guranzendu Ansutamusu, German and Japanese for "Shining Onslaught"): A far more powerful variant on the Heilig Pfeil; Gaikou uses her reiryoku absorption and manipulation to draw in excessively large amounts of spiritual energy and particles from the area, converging and condensing them upon Entōjūte. Gaikou then applies her own spiritual energy into the mix, charging the weapon with enough spiritual energy, applying it to her next blast. This spiritual energy and spiritual particles is accelerated until they reach high speeds, carrying enough energy to melt anything the ensuing blast comes into contact with—then, she makes a forward motion with the hand which is carrying her Spirit Weapon; unleashing an 'X'-shaped blast of golden feather-like spiritual energy- this is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Quincy: Vollständig Quincy: Vollständig (滅却師完聖体 (クインシー・フォルシュテンディッヒ), Kuinshī Forushutendihhi; German for "Quincy: Complete", Japanese for "Monk of Destruction: Complete Holy Form"): This is the release form used by Quincy after activating their unique gloves. It is the solution to the drawbacks of Quincy: Letzt Stil, which fell out of use two hundred years ago. Unique to Vollständig, each has release has it's own name, similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. By activating a mechanism within her gloves, a substantial amount of reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Gaikou emerges in the Vollständig after the column shatters. Like Letzt Stil, the activation of Vollständig increases the amount of reishi being drawn in. In such a state, Gaikou is able to fight with extreme strength and speed, and can completely overwhelm an average Shinigami captain. Gaikou's Vollständig is known as Samael. Samael (邪悪の王 (サマエル), Samaeru, Japanese for King of the Wicked, Hebrew for Angel of Death): Concealed beneath her glove, Gaikou wears a black glove with the symbol of the Ryuusei Clan upon it. When this is activated, a substantial amount of Reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Gaikou emerges in the Quincy: Vollständig after the column shatters. When the transformation is complete, Gaikou shows her new form; which is a more battle-oriented attire centered around her image as a gunner. Her bustier and boots give her a western flavor which her cap accentuates; looking cute yet threatening. Additionally, ten disembodied percussion-lock rifled muskets that double as beam cannons float behind her in a wing-like formation; five on each side of her body. Lastly, from her shoulders, golden wings made of reiryoku form; appearing angelic; and she can gather reishi to use from these wings. On top of her head, there is a hlo around 50 centimeters in diameter. On the exterior of the halo are pencil-like rods that appear infinitely, they seem to appear and disappear at a rapid pace. In lore, Samael (Hebrew: סמאל‎) (also Sammael, Samil, and more obscurely, Malkira meaning "king of the wicked") is an important archangel in Talmudic and post-Talmudic lore, a figure who is accuser, seducer and destroyer, and has been regarded as both good and evil. It is said that he was the guardian angel of Esau and a patron of the Roman empire. He is considered in legend a member of the heavenly host (with often grim and destructive duties), in the New Testament named Satan and the chief of the evil spirits. One of Samael's greatest roles in Jewish lore is that of the angel of death. He remains one of the Lord's servants even though he appears to want men to do evil. As a good angel, Samael resides in the seventh heaven, although he is declared to be the chief angel of the fifth heaven. *'Immense Spiritual Power': In this form, Gaikou possesses an enormous amount of spiritual power, which, befitting her primary release and theme, manifests itself in the form of light. This can appear from her body in various amounts, from simple sparks of light, when she wants to intimidate opponents or is annoyed, to a potent golden aura around her, which damages the surrounding area, when she's enraged. In the latter state, light even starts to appear from her eyes and mouth. In this state, her spiritual energy acts as a powerful barrier against demonic corruption, as well as darkness-aligned attacks. This spiritual energy is also apparent within her attacks, which are incredibly effective against corrupted beings; as just by grazing a Hollow, a single attack will cause them to be vaporized. Additionally, if she is sufficiently motivated to destroy somebody, the demon-slaying spiritual energy will be effective against them as well. *'Death Penalty' (デスペナルティ, Desu Penaruti): The Death Penalty is the Spirit Weapon that Gaikou wields in this form; it is large handcannon-esque revolver, its make completely in metal, while sporting five unraveling barrels that comes to form a cross motif, and a wicked, menacing, and devilish aesthetic using sharp and sleeked adornments, all in metallic grey and dark black. Any bullets formed from the Death Penalty appear noticeably solid, at least when unfired, rather than just the standard bullets of reiryoku; this ensures that they will be able to deal tremendous damage, and are automatically guided to the target via heat-seeking properties. The Death Penalty, known formally as Capital Punishment, is one of the highest sentences laws and states can give out to offenders and criminals, as a form of punishment, and to halt political dissent. **'Enhanced Glänzende Ansturms' (炯然躍進 (グランゼンヅ・アンスタームス), Guranzendu Ansutamusu, German and Japanese for "Shining Onslaught"): When pumping more spiritual energy into the attack, Gaikou retains the use of Glänzende Ansturms and can be used in the same manners, but as an enhanced form, causing them to become a black with a red outline, their path can be controlled, and they possess explosively augmented power and speed. What should be noted that this variation of Glänzende Ansturms has three small spheres orbiting around it, in a similar manner to moons around a planet. When coming into contact with a target, the disordered rotations of the individual attack, created by the central and smaller ones spinning in different directions, interact with each other to form a massive and turbulent wave-like vortex that demolishes everything that it comes into contact with. While the magnitude of power can be controlled, an average blast has enough power to severely injure a Captain-class combatant. A charged arrow, arguably at full power, cut a Bankai completely in half, and continues traveling until it pierced a huge hole into the wielder's chest. Even then, the blast still had enough power left over to cause large-scale damage to the structures in Sereitei. In this form, Gaikou's tremendous speed allows her to move faster than the Glänzende Ansturms itself, allowing her to fire multiple blasts from different directions. It is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. *'Hirenkyaku Augmentation': The Flying Screen Step technique is much faster, allowing Gaikou to get a shot on a Captain with relative ease. Using Hirenkyaku in conjunction with her augmented bullets, Gaikou becomes a deadly opponent to all but the most powerful opponents/threats, as she is now at least stronger than a captain. As Samael constantly continues to absorb and compress stray spiritual energy, it can be theorized that Gaikou can keep up this speed as long as she wishes. It should be noted that the expansion of this energy produces a crimson sphere of energy solidified spiritual energy, causing it to become essentially an energy ball that surrounds her as she moves. Gaikou mainly utilizes this to fly in like a meteor, dealing damage as she moves. *'Complete Reishi Dominance': In this form, Gaikou can absorb the surrounding structures of Soul Society, which are made up of reishi, by breaking down reishi molecules and absorbing them, transforming them into her strength for an indefinite period of time. The wings and the halo produced by Samael not only enable Gaikou to fly, but they are the fulcrum in which she can absorb reishi to boost her power. Gaikou's absolutely precise control over spiritual particles is incredibly impressive, as she can break down everything that is born from spiritual particles within milliseconds and utilize it as a fuel to power her particle-based techniques. She is capable of absorbing a large amount of reishi at the tip of her guns to use in a powerful attack. Gaikou can absorb the trees, sand, rocks, and even the buildings in Hueco Mundo or Soul Society; showing no upper limit to what she can and cannot absorb. **'Sklaverei' (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for Slavery, Japanese for Holy Slave): An extremely powerful, yet incredibly simplistic ability; it harnesses the Quincy's most basic ability to gather reishi in the most powerful way; by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components which make up spiritual based objects, such as those which make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as the bodies of spiritual beings, mostly limited to Hollows, however. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, Gaikou can assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of her victim; however, she has modified her version so that she doesn't take on beastly or undesirable appearances, and rather takes on more subtle visual changes. *'Full Burst Mode': A highly powerful attack where Gaikou gives her muskets a mental command to attack, causing the beam cannons to mount over her shoulders, and mount upon her hips. This also causes her spiritual power to flare up, augmenting the power of the next several blasts sevenfold. In an instant, Gaikou unleashes a beautiful geometric curtain of death; an en masse firing solution. However despite its power, Full Burst Mode can only fire in a forward direction. At any time, Gaikou can initiate this attack without any preparation after simply targeting the enemy with her pointer finger. She can fire beams of energy without pause, and the result is something that resembles a bombing raid that leaves the ground scorching red. The energy beams released by Full Burst Mode contain incredible power—a single one of them is capable of tearing through defenses and destroying weak foes with a singular strike; essentially becoming an overwhelming stream of absolute destruction, spreading out for miles, ensuring that nothing is left standing. *'Licht Platzen' (爆発の聖光 (ハイリッヒ・プラトセン), Rihito Puratuzēn, German for Light Burst, Japanese for Blast of Holy Light): An upgraded version of Licht Regen and Gaikou's most powerful attack in this form; when performing Licht Platzen, Gaikou expands her spiritual energy and converts it into numerous photons, which appear similar to miniature stars as she uses a Gintō spell to anchor herself to the ground, bracing for release. These photons hover around the area, though they do circle the foe. Through a mental command, Gaikou forces the photons which are whirling around in the battle ground to accelerate their destructive power; upon a single command, these photons let out an electric shock, paralyzing the foe as the photons become smaller particles. These photons have the principle of antimatter, which cause degenerative action wherever they stop. There, Gaikou commands the photons to focus and suddenly channels the photons into a devastating stream of light that rushes forward in a spiral, devouring spiritual particles as it moves to accelerate its movements and upon impact, it explodes in a large amount of light, which has the capability to completely defeat the opponent as well as vaporize almost anything it touches, even if her foe is several kilometers in size; including entire waves of targets. However, Gaikou, utilizing Gintō must anchor herself to the ground to combat the recoil, and loss/destruction of the Gintō, locking her to the ground would render her unable to utilize the technique properly. Licht Platzen is a reiatsu collection attack and thus becomes far more powerful the later it's used, and it is Gaikou's most powerful attack. It is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. It is a recycling of the spiritual particles just used and spread over the battlefield. Therefore, even though Gaikou has been exhausted from spiritual energy, the ability can still be invoked. Relationships Trivia *Gaikou's favorite musical is Les Misérables; her least favorite foods are chicken and especially duck.